


Nightmares led to cuddles

by snickerdoodlecat0



Series: Star wars AO3 works [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lovely, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickerdoodlecat0/pseuds/snickerdoodlecat0
Summary: 3am sleep deprived fanfic what else is there.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Star wars AO3 works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172999
Kudos: 12





	Nightmares led to cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Ship: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex
> 
> Category: fluff and very very mild angst 
> 
> Trigger warnings: Nightmares, Panic attacks, War
> 
> Yes to dialogue

Waking to bright light coming from the hall noticed a tall figure in the doorway "Cody? Is everything alright?" he ask receiving a whimper in return "Oh, come here" 

Cody silently walk to his bed, the door sliding shut behind him, sitting down. 

"A nightmare" he asked, only for his question to be met with silence. 'Oh this is bad" he thought "Cody, hey I need you to talk with me, what do you need" asking his husband

Feeling Cody tug at his night shirt then pants got the silent request. Slowly stripping out of his shirt and pants, before doing the same to his partner. Moving to lay him down, Cody pulled at his undergarments, stripping both pairs off, move to cradle his head to his own chest.

"Cody, darling can you tell what ot was about, please" he quietly begged "Code please"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A weak sob broke through him, as his beloved starting to rock him slowly "What happend babe" Rex asked pleading.

"I wa...was.... back there, on the field" he responded as another sob broke through him. Quiet shushing came from above as a voice calmed him "We aren't there anymore, we're safe, away from the battle cyar'ika, we're safe" his Rex repeated from above.

Soon his sobs turned to cry which turned to whimpers which then turned into nothing as his cyar'ika hummed a childhood song the sung him to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly his riduur dosed into a peaceful sleep, pulling the cover onto himself and his riduur, adjusting a bit so he was spooning Cody joined his partner in sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At peace the two men slept not caring what the world brought upon them.

**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough Rex/Cody fanfics out the, I'm taking matters into my own hands  
> Enjoy 
> 
> \- S. Aurora ❤


End file.
